sam and cat baby napper good luck charlie crossover
by kjobird
Summary: ( this is before toby is born) sam and cat babysit charlie but charlie gets kidnapped! Can they work together with Teddy to get Charlie back?


Sam and Cat- Good luck Charlie Crossover: baby

The Duncan family was in Los Angelus for Teddy's college visit and to have a little fun as well. After the College visits it was time for a little fun. Most of the stuff Charlie got to do. Earlier they registered for zip lining, however they recently found a slight problem, the rules said no child under 6 could do it. Charlie was 4. This didn't bother Charlie too much because she recently discovered she had a fear of heights anyway, but either way their was no one left in the family that was gonna be able to stay in the hotel with her because they had already made reservations. Gabe was playing games on his computer when the add for " Sam and Cat fun time super rocking babysitting service" he showed Mrs. Duncan and they found they were in los angelus. So Teddy dialed the number and called the service.

Meanwhile…..

Sam and Cat heard the phone ring and Sam answered it. " Hello" Sam said

Teddy told her about the underage problem with Charlie and asked if they could babysit her. Sam asked how old she was. When teddy replied she was 4, Sam was annoyed because she knew 4-year olds were not easy to handle. " Can you pay 20 bucks?" Sam asked. Teddy scanned her pocket and said, " Yes I can, and may I bring her over in 30 minutes. Sam told Teddy she could. After the phone call was over she told Cat about babysitting Charlie.

30 minutes later….

The doorbell rang and Teddy and Mrs. Duncan walked in with Charlie. Charlie was carrying her happy horse toy and looked at Sam and Cat and smiled. Teddy told her to be good and they would get her in 3 hours. After waving good - bye Sam started to take pictures of meatballs in her room and at the sound of the click of the camera, Charlie came running to her room. They just discovered that Charlie loves the Camera but when Sam found Charlie in the way of her Meatballs she yelled at her and Charlie ran to Cat in fright and she held her and said, " Don't worry about Sam, she gets real intense when she's taking pictures of meatballs. " when Charlie was still upset Cat put her on the couch and tickled her. After Charlie calmed down Sam came down and apologized for startling her. Sam and Cat really loved Charlie especially Cat. Sam still loved her even though she keeps getting in the way of her photos The only thing that annoyed Cat was her happy horse that sang " I'm a happy happy horse, happy happy happy horse I'm a happy horse happy happy happy horse" Cat just wished that toy's battery would die.

45 minutes later…

They thought there was gonna be no trouble until they went to Bots. They were the only people left there. Sam had gone to the restroom and someone came to Cat and knocked her unconscious. When Sam came back she poured cold water on Cat to wake her up then screamed, " Charlie's been kidnapped" Cat started freaking out because she loved Charlie and could never tell Teddy her sister was kidnapped. They searched under the tables and the kitchen to make sure she wasn't there but she was no where to be found, all they could calculate was that someone grabbed her while Sam was in the restroom and Cat was Unconscious. " Call the Cops!" said Sam. " We can't " Cat said, " Teddy will find out about it and she will be furious" Sam replied she'll be even more furious if she finds her sister was kidnapped and We didn't call for help, Now I'll call the cops and you call Teddy and tell her the problem.

Teddy heard her phone ring and answered. Cat told her she needed to get to Bots right now and would explain when she got there. If she had to tell Teddy about Charlie getting kidnapped, she didn't want to have to break it to the rest of the family if she could avoid it.

When Teddy arrived she told her about what happened to Charlie. Teddy freaked out and started asking questions such as " did you call the cops?" "How did this happen?" and so forth. Then Sam found a note under the table that said, " If you want to see Charlie again come meet me at my house in 2 hours and get ready for revenge, revenge , revenge" Sam and Cat knew right then and there who had taken Charlie, Nora.

When they got to Nora's house they knew there would be a trap so they had to make a plan. Cat peeked in the window and saw Charlie in a cage over a tank of Crocodiles looking as frightened as can be. By that tank was a big hole. After they analyzed the situation they finally had a plan. Teddy would use her acting to distract Nora, and after getting her side tracked Sam would throw a rock she found and knock Nora in the hole, then throw another rock at the button which would close the hole. Then finally Cat would run up the stairs and pull the rope to get Charlie away from the Crocodiles.

Teddy knocked on the door and Sam and Cat hid in a bush nearby. Teddy pretended to be an advertisement for color changing hairspray to get Nora distracted. 2 minutes later Sam aimed a rock at Nora and threw it with all her might knocking her in a hole then threw another rock and hit the button to trap Nora. " Wow" Teddy said, "she's got a good throwing arm" As soon as the door closed on Nora Cat ran to the cage to free Charlie and had to hurry, Apparently there was a timer on the cage that was gonna let the cage drop Charlie in 30 seconds. Cat knew she couldn't open the cage in thirty seconds so she pulled it away from the water and yelled for Sam to throw her a pair of scissors. After she got the scissors she had 15 seconds left. She pulled the cage over away from the tank and cut the rope and ran Charlie down the stairs and outside. After Sam picked the lock with a paper clip, the cage opened and Charlie crawled out to them. They all hugged her in relief. 2 minutes later Nora was arrested again for kidnapping and escaping from prison. After saying good-bye to Charlie they knew they had made some great new friends. Then Charlie said in her cute little voice, "I luv you" to Sam and Cat. Sam and Cat were willing to babysit this kid anytime.


End file.
